iRape Sam
by mydearfulpleasures
Summary: Sometimes fantasies are better than reality - seddie lemon.


Sam Puckett couldn't help but get board as her best friend, Carly Shay and her older brother, were out of town for the weekend visiting their dear old granddad. She had actually thought about hanging out with the "Queen of Nubs" but then that would've made her a nub. Yeah, not exactly the image she were looking for. Hanging out with Carls around was one thing.

She knew Freddie was at his apartment; he was never the kind to go out at this late hour - ten at night. It was Saturday and the blonde actually felt a little pathetic because she'd stayed home (well, the Shay residence). She'd watched Spencer's unrated "Girly Cow" first three seasons and basically ate all their food - yeah, that's a surprise, not.

She wasn't even sleepy, then again she did take an almost three-hour-nap that afternoon. Maybe hanging out with the nub wouldn't be "so" bad. As long as they're inside and no one knows she's with him. She sat up, stretching her arms with a minor yawn as if she'd barely woken up. Motioning her head and neck in circles she walked out the door to across the Benson apartment.

Not bothering to knock but much more to bug him by entering without permission she knelt on the floor as she slipped out a Bobby-pin from her blonde curls. Twirling the thin clip on the key-whole her lips finally came into a small grin when hearing the small "click". Standing up she turned the knob entering and silently closing the door behind her as she leaned on it.

Looking around she didn't see anybody; not Ms. Crazy Benson or the nub himself. Then she remembered he'd mentioned something about her being out of town for some test she needed to take - therefore, leaving him alone.

Wow was he lucky.

He was most likely in his bedroom asleep, she knew she shouldn't wake him up. But then again, she couldn't care less. So with that she walked toward the hallway where she could already see his bedroom door. There was some light beaming through the bottom creak, flashing in different light colors.

Either he was watching TV or playing video games, so he wasn't asleep - that's for sure. Slowly turning the knob and creaking the door slightly open, she saw his back facing her as he was sitting on front of his pear-computer. His lights were turned off but his computer was giving him enough to see around him. He seemed to distracted to even noticed the door open and continued concentrating on it.

It was then when Sam decided to tip-toe to him and see what he was doing. And just as she close enough to see what he was doing a small gasp escaped through her thin lips before she covered them and got Freddie's attention while he had his erection held on a tight grip and lotion spread all over his hands with no pants on. The computer kept the video he'd been watching going of a naked blonde on her back on a wooden floor with knees bent as she rubbed her exposed vagina with one hand while she rubbed her hard light-brown nipples with the other.

His brown eyes widen to her as she started taking steps back ready to run, but he was too fast as he jumped to her and grasped her elbow and pulling her toward him. "Freddie what the fuck! Let go of-!" to stop her screaming he covered her mouth with his muscular hand, the white lotion rubbing on her face as she tried to break free.

Freddie twisted the arm he was holding a little causing her to wobble her knees and fall as she squealed on his palm. He kneeled next to her, removing her hair off her face as he soothed her with shushing noises. Her sapphire eyes were widen as she felt him slowly rib himself on her thigh through her jeans and his hand was motioning small circles around her vagina.

'Oh my goodness,' she gulped as she tried to once more break free but his arms were now wrapped around her. His erection had seemed to be growing against her thigh as he soon started to slowly hump himself against it.

She shook her head with squeals and her arms trying to break free, but he seemed to be too strong. It seemed impossible. But she could feel his hands rubbing themselves all over her body, now harshly squeezing her left boob.

And it was then when he releases her with a throw as she smashed her head on his desk's leg. He pulled her by her legs, pinning her beneath him and straddling her hips. He lowered down to her and started to suck on her collar bone while he humped her.

She tried to let her hands go free from his tight grip but that only seemed to turn him on more as he started to hump faster against her jeans. "Freddie, you fucker! What the fuck?" she screamed and to shut her up he kissed her madly. He darted his tongue inside as she tried to scream while feeling Freddie start to slow down then raise the speed once again.

She could feel his bare penis rubbing between her thighs as he was dry humping her. Squeals were heard while she banged her fists on his shoulder and he thrust harder against her.

Removing his shirt he sat up on her with a "pop" heard when parting lips and she gasped hard. Red lips and cheek. Not caring he quickly aimed to the bottom hem of her penny-tee and removes it (with a couple of trouble since Sam was resisting herself). But he managed to either way, and her neon-pink-white-poke-a-dots bra was revealed as the heavy breathing seemed to be showing on her flat stomach.

Not deciding to wait any longer, he buried his face on her C-cup breast and started to roughly slide down the bra-straps of her bra as she was trying to push his head off her. But he didn't to move - obviously - so she screamed. This time, he sat up and as hard as he could smashed his open palm against her cheek.

He squished her cheeks together with one hand and scowled at her, "Shut the fuck off. You don't like how it feels to be the one getting hurt, do you? Now you deal with it." he said and then darted his lips to her neck as he unclipped her bra while she was trying her hardest not to cry.

Hot, slimy saliva was trailed around her nipple as Freddie massaged her other breast until they got hard. He played with them, lightly biting them as he continued to suck on them. It circled her hard nipple while she was still trying to push him off, and it was then when he stood up and started to unbutton her jeans as she tangled her legs together, shaking her head "no" but Freddie didn't even bother with her.

With his forehand he slapped her cheek and pinned her wrists on top of her head as he continued to unbutton her pants. When they were unzipped, he thrusted his hand inside her panties, feeling some of her pussy-juice soak his fingers when making contact with her vagina. Sam tighten her eyes shut as a small moan escaped her throat. With a smirk he slowly started to rub the tips of his fingers as he could see her nipples starting to get hard again.

Releasing her hands he pulled down her jeans off her thigh, down her Knees until he had to remove Sam's shoes to completely pull them off her. She cupped her breast's nipples and crossed her legs only to hear a "squirt" from her pussy-juice stain her light-pink panties. He separated her thighs apart and lowered his head down to her vagina's level and place his warn tongue against her soggy underwear. He massaged her clint dragging it up and down as he made small circles. She bit her lower lip only to not let another moan escape, and without realizing her fingers soon started to gently make a similar treatment as Freddie's tongue on her "pussy" around her hard nipples.

She knew she wasn't supposed to be gather pleasure on the nub's molesting, but it felt like he was able to work magic. He sat up, grabbing the side's of the blonde's panties and slide them down her legs as fast as he could (and harshly) while she was still fighting it. He then (with surprise) attacked her opening that he was helping with as he kept pulling her legs apart like earlier and inserted his hard member inside her soggy vagina. His shaft having a little trouble against it as Sam let a loud groan escape her throat while he raised both her legs over his shoulder. Her eyes squeezed some tears out never expecting Freddie's penis to be as big as it felt. He was throbbing in and out of her as she screamed her "no"s and he only fasten his speed.

Seeing her breast bounce against her and smash against her chin made him grow inside her. Her scream turned into a screech while he smashed his balls against her wet butt - from the juice that was slowly sliding down. He darted his thumb inside her butt-hole, feeling her tighten her walls on him while she moaned "no...". In heavy breaths he focused his view on her hurt face, somehow enjoying her beg with pain. He could see sweat scrolling down her neck and around her nipples, deciding to massage them while he kept stabbing deeper and deeper.

It was only minutes when he decided to let her know in between breaths, "I'm gonna...cum." She took a breath and closed her eyes not bothering to stop him as he unplugged from her and lowering her as he sat on her stomach he exploded on her face as it frosted her blonde hair as well. Her nose and lips were covered like in the middle of winter and snow still falling down. Her bags were decorated as she gasped and some actually was aimed inside her mouth to be stuck on her tongue. He was holding his dick, rubbing his hands on it while some if his cum was still squirting out. He buried it inside her breast, with his hands bumping them together and rubbing them against his cock. Her hands were to her side, no longer screaming or fighting back but letting him do as he pleased.

He sighed after a while and he stood up, leaving her on the floor like if she were dead. Going to his desk he took a purple marker and returned. Without moving she focused his sapphire eyes on his as he went over to her vagina and injected it inside her causing her to scream, "Freddie!"

The brunette woke up with sweat running down his face. With a heavy breath he sat up and soon jumped up when the blonde he had raped in his dream was standing next to his bed. Her arms were crossed across her breast and he then quickly grabbed a pillow to cover her badly-growing erecting. "S-Sam? What ate you doing here?" he wanted to know and she removed her penny-tee for her giant-hard tits to be revealed. "I want to fuck you." she said as she leaned in and snaked her hand toward his boner and land her lips on his.

Freddie released a large gasp as he sat up and looked down. Removing his bed-sheets off him he sighed. He had exploded his cum all over him while he dreamed. His dick was now wobbly, and he had raped Sam ina dream.

Cleaning up he sighed once more and covered himself just when Sam walked in "Girly Cow" pajamas. And out of all her body, her nipples were hard, noticeable thanks to the tight tank top she was wearing. "Hey mind if I make you company?" she asked as she silently closed the door behind her. "With Carly gone and all, it isn't the same thing being in her apartment and all...you know?"

'Fuck!' he though when feeling his floppy disk starting to turn into a hard-drive. And with a shivered smile he nodded, "Sure." He gulped.

**Review? :)**


End file.
